


Hello

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Hera runs into the God of wine making while releasing stress
Relationships: Dionysus/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hello

Hera was seated on her chaise laid back and happily content. She watched as her pet peacocks preened themselves. Their diamond and emerald collars shining in the sunlight. Her naked body glistening in the sunlight. "Persephone was right. This is relaxing." She sighed blissfully. 

Persephone and Hera had talked about things they do to unwind and Hera who had been having issues destressing lately decided to try some of Persephone's favorite ways to relax. While not a book and cocoa person. Getting naked and laying in the mortal realm sun and swimming in a crisp pond was turning out to be right up her alley. 

She was lying face up when a shadow came across her face. "Get bent Zeus" she bit out. One of her blue eyes popped open taking in the person standing there. Then both popped open in surprise. For it wasn't Zeus. It was one she never thought she would run into. "Dionysus?" She said taking in the young strapping God. His hair was red and his eyes a mischievous brown. He had tanned skin and unlike all the portraits the mortals painted him as he was quite a spectacular sight. "Sorry I am always drawn to a good time" his deep voice sent chills down her.

She knew he stayed in the mortal realm as the god of the grape-harvest, winemaking and wine, of fertility, orchards and fruit, vegetation, insanity, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, festivity and theatre. He was more at home here than on Olympus. Her blues scanned him really taking him in. She noticed his bottles of wine in his knapsack and the bong in his hand. Now that she thought about it his eyes did seem a little glazed.

"How high are you right now?"

He looked at her and she could see the wheels turning.

"How what?" he asked, not hearing her from not fully paying attention.

"high?"

He looked at her and smiled. He took a hit on his glass bong. 

"Hello" he said letting smoke out gently with a smile.

Hera looked at him holding her hand out; he handed her the bong half heartedly. For a moment she thought about breaking it. She then decided "fuck it" she mumbled and took his lighter. She fired it up and inhaled. She threw her head back letting the smoke leave her body looking like a small golden smoking volcano. She smiled knowing full well how relaxed her afternoon was about to become.

"Hand over a bottle and then I will permit you and your friends your hiding to stay." She said holding out her right and handing back his bong with her left. He smiled his sly smile that only a party boy could give and handed her a bottle. He gave out a low whistle and his eyes glowed a dark rich wine purple, his mortal guise falling showing his true self.

She smiled as his powers flowed over everyone and herself. Her tension of the week flowed out of her and popped the cork on the bottle. She reached for one of her glasses she had brought with her and then decided to wrap her lips around the bottle. 

She was dizzy and relaxed when familiar hands gripped her. "Why hello there" she purred Her hands gliding up familiar purple arms. "Well someone is feeling better. I must say I approve of this type of medicine." Zeus undid his chiton pins and knelt before his wife's naked body. "Your majesty" Zeus looked up at Dionysus "ooh" she reached out her arm her hand making a grabbing motion "grab that it's my turn" Zeus reached out and grabbed the bong. He watched his wife take a hit and then she offered it to him with a smile. 

"Come to the dark side Zeus" she whispered "we got snacks and naked wives" she gestured to her naked body laying in front of him and chuckled. His eyes roved over her appreciatively and chuckled at her antics. It was rare for her to let go like this and he would be damned he would ruin her fun "I'll show you a dark side." He growled and put his lips to the glass. "High?" she whispered as his lips descended on her golden flesh. His purples eyes looked up and he smirked letting the weeds affects take it's hold "Hello" he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405751819/


End file.
